


First Date Fiasco

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [33]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Anaphylaxis, Bad dates, Breaking the Law, Danger, Date gone wrong, Dating, Dating Disasters, Dating horror stories, Disasters, First Dates, M/M, dating disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Buck and Eddie are finally going on their first date when Eddie has an allergic reaction and needs to go to the hospital. Buck takes care of him of course and the night ends with no regrets
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Kudos: 180





	First Date Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> The usual spiel about me being sorry this is late because I'm busy. I had an idea for this and jumped into it

**_First Date Fiasco_ **

  
  


Buck changed his shirt for the third time since starting his video call with Maddie. In the quarter of an hour the call was connected Chimney returned home with their food.

"Buck I don't think Eddie's gonna ditch you because of your shirt's color or the length of the sleeves." Chimney said snacking on their appetizers while mixing Maddie's sauce.

"Chim shh, he's nervous." Maddie whispered, shaking her head. 

She smiled turning back at her phone. "I still vote for that pink polo but it's up to you. Stop worrying, you're going to have a good time regardless. I know, Chim knows, you know, Eddie knows."

"Whose nose?" Chim joked as he saw Buck switch over to the pink polo and putting on a determined face.

"Alright. I'm ready." Buck said, huffing out what tension he could then moving over to where he'd propped up his phone.

"Good. Now if you're okay I'll be stealing your sister for our own date night. Have a good one Buck." Chim said kissing Maddie while ending the call.

"Your dinner awaits."

"I'm sorry. I get that he's nervous and this means a lot to him." 

"Nah. It's ok. But he'll see once he's there that we're right. Plus our food gonna get cold." Chim sat passing over her wine glass.

"He'll call and tell us everything went great. Tomorrow." Maddie took a sip.

* * *

Buck pulled up to the restaurant a few minutes early. It was a steakhouse that Athena and Bobby recommended. 

The feeling in his stomach had lessened but was still there.

"Hi. I have a reservation under Buck." He told the hostess.

"Ok. Umm, you meant Buckley right. That's what it's listed as. Table for two." 

Buck nodded. "Mhm."

"Right this way."

"Uh. Is it okay if I-"

"Hey Buck." 

He turned to see Eddie standing at the doorway. 

"Eddie-" 

Buck couldn't tell you what he was going to say next with Eddie standing there looking incredible.

"We're ready." Buck caught himself and turned to the hostess as Eddie came closer.

"Didn't want to be late." He smiled while bumping into Buck gently.

"Neither did I." Buck said.

"Alright sirs. Your waiter will be here in a few, we hope you have a wonderful evening dining with us tonight." Mina said before going back to her station.

"I like your shirt, but you make anything look good." Buck said while looking up from the menu.

"Carla talked me into it. I wasn't sure on a dress code so- but I'm glad you like it."

"If we're being honest here I called Maddie for help with what to wear." Buck admitted. 

They both laughed at that as their waiter came to get their drink order of their preferred beers and an appetizer.

Eddie ended up opening his shirt and rolling up his sleeves as Buck was biting his lip.

"Now you're looking even better." Buck raised his eyebrow.

"Had to catch up. You've been hitting the gym more recently and it shows." Eddie took a deliberately slow pull of his beer.

"Now you're just teasing me." Buck laughed while drinking his own.

"You like when I tease you though and you know it." Eddie smirked.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Buck chuckled. "So how's my little buddy?"

"By now on his second serving of lasagna or getting ready for bed. I'll see him in the morning." Eddie wiggled his eyebrow.

"Well, we have to finish our date first but I like what that implies though." Buck said as their waiter brought their appetizer.

They barely paid attention to what he was saying as Eddie reached across the table to take Buck's hand.

"You know, if someone had told me we'd go on a date a couple months ago- shoot when we first met, I'd say they were crazy. But I'm glad I'd have been wrong." 

Eddie took his half eaten mozzarella stick and put it down licking his lips before using his napkin.

"I knew picking the 118 was a good choice when Bobby offered me a spot and told me about how y'all were with each other, to each other. I never would have guessed it'd bring me to you, to someone I could love this much. Who I trust entirely. Buck y-"

Eddie coughed stopping him mid sentence. 

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Tickle at the back of my throat, I guess it went down wrong." Eddie tried drinking the water they'd gotten before their beers had arrived.

"Wait. Eddie, are you allergic to anything?" Buck asked looking at their assorted appetizer sample.

"Nah. I was barely allergic to any- when I was a kid." Eddie made a face in obvious discomfort before continuing.

"But sometimes they don't really go away Eddie. What was it?"

Buck's eyes were roaming the plate as he awaited Eddie's response.

"Peanuts. But it was never that bad. I'll be okay Buck." Eddie rubbed at his throat. 

"It's better if we don't risk it. Is there any allergy information for what we ordered?" Buck asked the waiter who came back just then.

"Yeah. At the bottom of each page." He said looking at Eddie who was now itching his arm. "Is he okay?"

"I'll be fi-" Eddie coughed again looking aggravated that he couldn't complete his sentence.

"I'm calling 9-1-1." Buck said, pulling out his phone.

"Fine." Eddie relented trying to drink his water again.

"Hi. This is Evan Buckley, I'm a firefighter with the 118. My date's having an allergic reaction. Can you send an ambulance for us? We're at Liza's Steaks on 4th." Buck told the dispatcher.

"Yes Mr. Buckley but there's a massive pileup on the main street. It may take time for them to get to your location. I'm sending another that's free but they're farther out."

Buck turned to see Eddie trying to stay calm while looking towards him for comfort.

"I- cancel that. I'll drive him to the hospital myself. Sorry." Buck hung up.

Eddie was already getting up in sync with Buck.

Their waiter was talking to the hostess and manager.

"I'm so sorry sirs. Don't worry about the bill." The manager said as she motioned for them to go while holding the door open. 

"Just hold on a little longer Eddie." Buck said while making sure he was still aware of his surroundings and had an arm around his back.

"It's never been this bad." Eddie forced out as Buck guided him into the passenger seat and jumped around to the driver's side.

"Wait. My glovebox. I have a few benadryl. Me and Maddie have seasonal allergies. Do you think you can still swallow it?" Buck asked while shoving a half empty water bottle he'd had yesterday into Eddie's hands.

"- try." Eddie said while opening the capsule and attempting to down it.

Buck was already pulling out of the parking lot and at the main street. 

He saw from a distance the lights of the accident that was blocking their direct route.

Buck turned in the opposite direction with his GPS up so he could see a better way around.

The jeep picked up speed as he pressed on the gas.

"I got it." Eddie croaked out, giving buck a bit of relief. Hopefully it would help enough until they got to the hospital.

"Good. Just focus on breathing, I've got this." Buck drove around the slow car on the road hoping he wouldn't be pulled over.

Construction on a sinkhole was blocking the next possible intersection.

"Hold on." Buck said while Eddie gripped the grab handle. He moved over the sidewalk into the park feeling bad about it.

A cop car pulled up behind them just as they got back on the main street.

"Shit."

Their siren roared behind him as he kept on the gas. He wasn't that far from the hospital.

His phone started ringing.

Buck answered automatically.

"Buck what the hell do you think you're doing?" Athena asked.

"Athena! Thank Go! I'm sorry, but Eddie's having an allergic reaction. I'm trying to get him to the hospital." Buck said quickly, needing a breath himself.

"What? Okay. I'll escort you. You're lucky it was me and not someone else who doesn't know you." She said speeding up and turning her sirens up while reporting to dispatch.

"Sorry." Eddie groaned. Buck wasn't sure if it was to him or Athena or them both.

"No Eddie." "It's not your fault."

Eddie at least looked like he wasn't panicked but still didn't look good.

Once they got to the hospital buck jumped out with the jeep in park and hurried to get Eddie out and into the entrance A.S.A.P.

He was thankful it wasn't busy so he could quickly tell the attending nurse what was happening.

She told him to start filling out Eddie's forms if he could while she grabbed a doctor.

There was only one other waiting patient who looked to be in for cutting their hand.

* * *

Athena called after her shift was over to check on them.

Eddie was resting having already been treated properly. 

"Hey Athena. Thanks again. And sorry about earlier."

"Oh you will be. I already talked them into accepting your help in restoring the park, by hand. Just be glad I didn't have to add speeding too. Is Eddie alright now?" 

"He's doing a lot better. Right?" Buck asked his boyfriend who was coming around from resting. 

"Yeah. Is that Athena?"

"You gave Buck a real scare there. Good to know you're okay. Did y'all ever find out what caused it?" She asked while pulling into her driveway to be greeted by Bobby coming off his shift too.

"We did actually. I called the restaurant with the doctor afterwards. They've been using some new flour in their batter recently. She's pretty sure it was lupin seeds, it's uncommon and Eddie just happens to be among the people who are allergic to them." Buck explained.

"She said I was lucky the reaction was minor, but it didn't feel like it was for a while there. I've never heard of them before either. But, my hero over here broke a few laws getting me help." Eddie smiled while buck leaned in and scooted his chair over closer to the bed.

"Well I can understand that but you're not getting him out of the community service. You're more than welcome to join him though, get the job done sooner." She teased as she kissed Bobby at the door.

"I miss something?" Bobby asked.

"I'll tell you after we eat. Goodbye Buck, I hope you feel better Eddie. Sorry your date was cut short."

With that Athena hung up and Buck leaned his head into Eddie's shoulder with a sigh.

"You really scared me there." Buck said without looking up yet.

"I scared myself. I was just trying not to make you feel as freaked out as I was inside. But now I'm great. A little hungry but I've got a great guy beside me and I know Christopher's safe in bed by now with Carla." Eddie pulled Buck's chin up to look him in the eyes and kiss him.

"I hate first dates." Buck said while shaking his head. "We were supposed to be at mine right now in bed maybe." Buck laughed.

"Well, I'll take a rain check. Now hop up here, I want to sleep a little more before they clear me to leave in the morning." Eddie grabbed Buck's hand and pulled him up.

"I think I could use a nap. Our next date has to be better than this one." Buck got up and tried his best to fit onto the hospital bed with Eddie. 

It was a tight fit but with both of them holding on to each other and not moving too much from how they were spooning it was alright.

"We're gonna have to tell the others right?" Eddie asked.

Buck groaned. "Do we have to, I feel like I'm cursed."

"Not unless you want to but Cap already knows. And I'd say you're my good luck charm." Eddie rubbed the top of Buck's hand where he held it.

"Really? Well, you're mine too." Buck smiled. And leaned to kiss Eddie.

"Let's get some sleep. The sooner we're out the closer we are to me being in your bed." Eddie chuckled and Buck felt it from where their bodies were touching one another.

He really felt like no matter what life threw at them he could handle it as long as Eddie was besides him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Side note Eddie was never in danger just more so very uncomfortable and in slight distress but it's better safe than sorry plus buck was worried for him. if you feel it's unrealistic sorry


End file.
